TTEWM Ep1 Perfect Memory
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. PROLOG

**TERMINATOR: THE ERICA WILLIAMS MEMOIRS**

**PROLOG**

- Jak szczury. – Usłyszałam. Spojrzałam kątem oka na mojego towarzysza.

Victor wetknął w usta sfatygowanego papierosa i zapalił go od zapałki, przesłaniając dłonią, w której brakowało małego palca, lichy płomień.

- Jesteśmy jak szczury. – Wydmuchał białawy dym.

Milczałam, nerwowo obejmując lufę karabinu laserowego.

- Jemy resztki, skradamy się po kanałach, wyłazimy tylko w nocy i parzymy się, gdzie popadnie i kiedy popadnie. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zaciągając się. Blizna na jego policzku rozciągnęła się nieprzyjemnie.

Spojrzałam na niego uważniej. Kiedy palił, miał taki błogi wyraz twarzy, niemal szczęśliwy. Znowu wydmuchał dym. Nagle coś zatrzeszczało w naszych słuchawkach. Usłyszałam tylko strzępki słów, z których nic nie zrozumiałam. Victor poklepał swoją tak, jakby to miało coś pomóc.

- Przeklęte cholerstwo! – mruknął, gasząc peta o podłogę. – Pewnie znowu nawaliło. Idziemy.

Wstał, poprawiając karabin. Podniosłam się i otrzepałam spodnie z pyłu; ruszyłam za mężczyzną. Powiodłam spojrzeniem po spalonych resztkach kanapy i foteli; pomieszczenie było kiedyś z pewnością czymś w rodzaju salonu. Szłam za Victorem. Nagle zatrzymał się w progu.

- Uciekaj – szepnął.

Nie zawahałam się. Odskoczyłam w głąb pokoju dokładnie w momencie, kiedy ciało mojego towarzysza i ścianę podziurawiły kule. Nie mieliśmy szans z terminatorem tylko we dwójkę. Victor poświęcił własne życie, żebym przynajmniej ja mogła uciec. Nie miałam zamiaru z tego nie skorzystać. Ścisnęłam mocniej pasek od karabinu, żeby go nie zgubić i wyskoczyłam przez okno.

Twardo wylądowałam na ziemi i pobiegłam przed siebie. Adrenalina krążyła w moich żyłach. Serce biło jak szalone. Szczur został właśnie wykryty. Pytanie: przez ile kotów?

Biegłam najszybciej jak mogłam, ponieważ ścigała mnie sama śmierć. Z chipem w głowie i zmechanizowanym ciałem.

Płuca paliły mnie żywym ogniem, pulsowało mi w skroniach, ale nadal żyłam i byłam już daleko. W głowie pojawił się rozkaz: _ukryj się!_, ale go zignorowałam. Chciałam jak najszybciej znaleźć się pod ziemią. Szyb ósmy był chyba najbliżej. Wzięłam zakręt i nagle uderzyłam w ścianę. Upadłam na plecy.

_Ścianę?!_, krzyczał mój mózg. _Tu nie powinno być ściany!_

Podniosłam oczy. Terminator-kobieta. Patrzyła na mnie tymi wypranymi z emocji, martwymi oczami. Bok jej głowy był nadpalony; przez syntetyczną skórę błyszczał metal.

Strach sparaliżował mnie na zbyt długo. Czułam karabin pod plecami, ale wiedziałam, że nie mam już szans. Blaszak wpatrywał się we mnie, przechylając głowę jak ciekawy świata szczeniak. Nagle zrobił krok w moją stronę. Coś było z nim nie tak. Dlaczego nadal żyłam?!

_Uciekaj! Nie myśl!_, powtarzał mój mózg.

Pojawił się płomyk nadziei. Wsparłam się na łokciach, nie odrywając wzroku od śmiercionośnej maszyny. Jeden ruch nogi, celne kopnięcie i mogłabym uciec.

Nagle terminator podniósł stopę, nakierował ją na moje kolano i postawił. Zanim poczułam ból, usłyszałam trzask miażdżonych na żwir kości. Wrzasnęłam. Po chwili zalała mnie kolejna fala bólu, kiedy nadepnął na moje drugie kolano. Odezwał się we mnie zwierzęcy instynkt przetrwania. Wyszarpnęłam spod siebie karabin. Mój kat jednak wykopał mi broń z ręki. Nadepnął na mój nadgarstek, który pękł jak szklana buteleczka. Kości przebiły skórę, pojawiła się krew.

Wrzeszczałam na zmianę z błaganiem o śmierć. Byłam bólem, byłam rozpaczą. Byłam szczurem w sidłach krwiożerczego kota.

Mechaniczna kobieta schyliła się i otarła łzy, które obficie płynęły po moich policzkach, a potem przysunęła dłoń do mojego oka. Poczułam ciepło, a po chwili gorąco. Czułam, jak moja gałka oczna się pali, jak się topi. Krzyczałam z bólu i bezsilności.

I wtedy błysnęły lasery. Terminator rozejrzał się, a potem ruszył na atakujących, jak kazał mu program. Ja nie byłam już dla niego zagrożeniem. Nigdy nie byłam. I pewnie już nigdy nie będę.

Nie czułam nic. Dziś jednak nie ucieknę śmierci tak, jak to mi się udawało przez siedemnaście lat mojego nędznego, szczurzego życia.

Patrzyłam jednym okiem w zasnute ciemnymi chmurami niebo. Wkrótce zacznie świtać. Doczekam ranka?...

Nagle ktoś znalazł się obok mnie; poczułam dłonie na piersiach.

_Cholera, może jednak nie umrę jako dziewica?_, podsunął mi mózg. Wątpiłam w to.

- Erica Williams. Zgadza się? – Spojrzałam na poharataną dłoń, trzymającą mój nieśmiertelnik.

Kiwnęłam powoli głową, próbując skupić uwagę na twarzy właściciela ostrego, ale przyjemnie brzmiącego, silnego głosu.

Tak poznałam Johna Connora. Tego dnia zmieniło się całe moje życie. Już wkrótce ze szczura miałam stać się kotem. A nawet czymś więcej. Panterą. Potężną i nieujarzmioną.


	2. AKCJA

**AKCJA**

Upiłam łyk soku pomidorowego prosto z kartonu i kątem dłoni otarłam usta. Siedziałam w kuchni przy stole okrytym obrusem w czerwono-białe kraty, który sama kupiłam i wyglądałam przez okno. Dochodziła dziewiąta. Pogoda była piękna, słoneczna i gorąca, aż się chciało żyć. Coś jednak kłuło mnie w sercu.

Znowu napiłam się soku. Może to przez ten sen? Śniło mi się moje pierwsze spotkanie z Johnem dokładnie tak, jak sobie je zapamiętałam. Może to była projekcja wspomnień? Nie, ludzki mózg tego nie potrafi.

Usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwi w głębi mieszkania; uśmiechnęłam się. Po chwili do kuchni wparadowała Alex w samym ręczniku i od razu wyjęła mi z ręki sok.

- Pomidorowy – ostrzegłam ją.

- Nie szkodzi – mruknęła, upijając spory łyk. Woda kapała z jej włosów na obrus, od razu w niego wsiąkając.

- Jak tam? – zapytałam, kiedy oddała mi karton. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Pięć razy. Jeszcze śpi. – Też posłałam jej uśmiech. – Powinnaś też wreszcie z kimś się przespać.

Alex podeszła do kredensu i wyjęła torebkę musli. Przyniosła ją na stół i zaczęłyśmy chrupać płatki.

- Dosyć już tego celibatu! – Wycelowała we mnie palcem. – Znajdź sobie jakiegoś Johna Connora i po krzyku!

- Żeby to było takie łatwe...

- Oj, ranyści, nie gadaj! Przeleć Matta. To ciastko.

- Matt jest moim dowódcą. To by popsuło stosunki w oddziale.

- Ale poprawiłoby ilość twoich stosunków.

Wywróciłam oczami. Ile razy przechodziłam już przez tą samą rozmowę?

- Śniło mi się moje pierwsze spotkanie z Johnem – powiedziałam, zmieniając temat.

- Razem z miażdżeniem kolan?

Kiwnęłam głową. Alex dotknęła mojej ręki.

- Chodzi o to, że ten sen był taki realny...

- Projekcja?

- Wtedy nie miałam jeszcze chipa.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię dziś przejrzeć.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Może później. Teraz skoczę zrobić jakieś zakupy.

- Kup mi gumki. Ananasowe. A sobie baterie do wibratora.

- To szczoteczka elektryczna!

- Ty nazywasz to tak, ja inaczej, co nie zmienia faktu, że to coś porządnie wibruje. – Wstała. – Jeszcze raz przed śniadaniem... – dodała melodyjnym głosem.

- A musli?

- Przed jego śniadaniem – poprawiła się i wyszła z kuchni.

Skończyłam sok i wyrzuciłam karton. Czasem trudno było mi uwierzyć, że Alex będzie w przyszłości moim dowódcą, twardym jak głaz i nieustraszonym, niemal wypranym z uczuć. Teraz była jednak niegroźną nimfomanką i najlepszą na roku studentką zaawansowanych technik komputerowych. No i moją ukochaną przyjaciółką, przed którą nie miałam żadnych sekretów.

Nigdy nie robiłam zakupów w pobliskim supermarkecie. Za bardzo przypominał mi gruzy, które przeczesywaliśmy w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Dlatego też brałam auto i jechałam do sąsiedniej dzielnicy, gdzie wszystko, czego potrzebowałam, znajdowałam w jednym malutkim sklepiku.

Zaparkowałam i wzięłam plecak.

- Dzień dobry – przywitałam znajomą sprzedawczynię.

- Dzień dobry. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Sięgnęłam po koszyk, myśląc, co powinnam kupić. Podeszłam do stojaka z prezerwatywami i wzięłam dla Alex dwie paczki. Potem poszłam do stoiska z pieczywem, przy którym stał jakiś mężczyzna. Postanowiłam poczekać, aż odejdzie. Uwielbiałam wybierać chleb i bułki, kochałam ich zapach.

Nieznajomy wyglądał na niezdecydowanego, ale mnie się nie śpieszyło. Jego szerokie plecy przypominały mi Matta. W końcu jednak sięgnął po bochenek ciemnego razowca. Jego rękaw zsunął się w dół, odsłaniając kawałek nieopalonej skóry z kodem kreskowym!

Upuściłam koszyk. Przypadek! Błagam, żeby to był przypadek! Może to najmodniejszy tatuaż sezonu?...

Nagle w mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon. Specjalnie ustawiony dzwonek. Błyskawicznie odebrałam, schylając się po koszyk.

- Masz dziesięć minut. Róg St Michael i Słonecznego Bulwaru. – Matt rozłączył się.

Wyprostowałam się; mężczyzna z tatuażem zniknął. Pobiegłam do kasy, wyjmując odznakę.

- Policja, proszę mnie przepuścić! To sprawa bezpieczeństwa państwowego!

Rzuciłam na taśmę paczki gumek. Kasjerka nabiła je na rachunek, dziwnie na mnie patrząc. Wcisnęłam jej dwudziestodolarowy banknot i wybiegłam ze sklepu. Pojechałam do domu i wzięłam swoją torbę z logo S.W.A.T. Zakupy dla Alex zostawiłam na stole.

- Mam akcję! – krzyknęłam, wychodząc.

Przyczepiłam do dachu syrenę, sprawdziłam mapę w głowie i ruszyłam z piskiem opon. Po siedmiu minutach byłam na miejscu. Zostawiłam auto na chodniku i pobiegłam do ciężarówki S.W.A.T. Byli już wszyscy. Matt posłał mi uśmiech; zaczęłam się rozbierać, błyskawicznie pozbywając się dżinsów i koszulki. Mój dowódca przedstawił sytuację: ośmiu terrorystów, około czterdziestu zakładników.

- A gdzie haczyk? – zapytałam, spinając hełm pod szyją.

- Budynkiem rządzi komputer. To znaczy, ich hakerzy, ale nasi ludzie już nad tym pracują. Wchodzimy za pięć minut.

Nagle przed Okiem zobaczyłam zdjęcie kodu mężczyzny ze sklepu. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że mój Mózg podświadomie zajął się jego identyfikacją. Miał już wynik. Musiałam usiąść.

Tatuaż należał do Dereka Reese'a.

- Erica, w porządku? – zapytał mnie Matt; kiwnęłam głową.

- Muszę zadzwonić.

Wyskoczyłam z przyczepy. W głowie wybrałam numer Alex. Nie chciało mi się zdejmować hełmu i używać prawdziwej komórki. Odbierz, błagam!

- Erica?! Boże, chyba nie leżysz w kałuży krwi i chcesz się ze mną pożegnać?

- Nie – przerwałam jej. – Widziałam Dereka.

- Dereka? TEGO Dereka? Tego, który jest oj...

- Tak, Reese'a!

- Uspokój się! Jesteś pewna?

- Ja nie, ale mój cholerny Mózg tak!

- Dobra, słuchaj: za chwilę wchodzisz ratować dobrych ludzi, a złym kopać tyłki, więc uspokój się, jasne?

Rozkazujący ton jej głosu podziałał na mnie mobilizująco jak zawsze.

- Jasne – przytaknęłam.

- Nawet jeśli to był Derek...

- To BYŁ Derek!

- I co z tego? Wiedziałaś, że gdzieś tutaj jest! Poradzisz sobie ze wszystkim. Jesteś w końcu stresoodporna. I kuloodporna.

- Tak jest!

- I wróć szybko, bo ktoś musi wreszcie zakupy zrobić.

Zakończyłam rozmowę i od razu dołączyłam do reszty zespołu.

- Zwarta i gotowa – rzuciłam radośnie.

- Mamy zadanie do wykonania. – Matt uśmiechnął się szeroko. On to dopiero był stresoodporny!

Zeszliśmy do kanałów i znaleźliśmy odpowiedni właz. Czekaliśmy, aż zostanie odcięty prąd.

- Trzydzieści sekund! – Trevor podniósł kratę; błyskawicznie wspięliśmy się na górę.

Światła przygasły, po czym zaświeciły się na nowo.

- Zapasowy generator, _merde_! – rzucił Jean-Pierre przez zęby.

- Dobrze chociaż, że to my kierujemy komputerami – mruknął TJ.

Matt rozdzielił zadania; jak zwykle to ja miałam pilnować jego seksownego tyłka. Lubiłam to.

Weszliśmy po schodach, przyciskając pistolety do piersi. Przypadliśmy do ściany. Wyjrzałam na korytarz i przeskanowałam go Okiem, szukając źródeł ciepła i materiałów wybuchowych. Nagle dostrzegłam ruch przy suficie. Kamera! Cofnęłam się.

- Kamery są nasze?

- Wyłączone.

- Na pewno nie.

Matt połączył się z resztą oddziału i kazał im zostać na miejscach, po czym skontaktował się z wozem.

- Właśnie wypieprzyli naszych. Mają dobrych hakerów.

- Daj mi pomyśleć. – Znowu wyjrzałam.

Mój Mózg obliczył sekwencję ruchów kamery.

- Kiedy powiem, pobiegniesz do tamtego biura. – Wskazałam kierunek ruchem ręki; Matt kiwnął głową. Już wiele razy ratowałam mu tyłek, więc ufał mi bezgranicznie. - Teraz!

Po chwili dołączyłam do niego. Zrzuciłam hełm i okulary i rozpięłam kołnierz pod szyją, pozbywając się jednocześnie kamizelki kuloodpornej. Usiadłam przy komputerze.

- Co planujesz? Bo ja jestem od tego.

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. Też zdjął hełm i okulary; przeczesał palcami krótkie, ciemne włosy. Robił tak zawsze, kiedy był zdenerwowany.

Dotknęłam dłonią karku i wyszukałam paznokciem odpowiednie miejsce.

- Teraz nie pora na pytania, Matt.

Podwadziłam klapkę i otworzyłam ją. Chwyciłam palcami koniec kabla i wyciągnęłam go, podłączając się do jednostki centralnej przez USB. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, jak Matt cofnął się. Na jego twarzy malowało się zdumienie i strach.

- Co...

- Nie teraz – przerwałam mu, wchodząc do programu i przebijając się przez pierwszy firewall. – Wszystko ci wyjaśnię później, obiecuję. Zaufaj mi. Jak zawsze.

Błyskawicznie obeszłam wszystkie zabezpieczenia i zhakowałam system.

- Kamery odłączone. Niech ruszają. – Moje palce szybko przebiegły po klawiszach.

Matt wydał rozkazy.

- Drugie piętro nadal nasze?

Odłączyłam kabel, który sam, niczym wąż wsunął się z powrotem na swoje miejsce i wstałam.

- Tak. – Przełknął ślinę. – Jesteś z tych dobrych?

- „Tych dobrych"? – Uniosłam brew.

- Kosmitów. – Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

- Nie jestem kosmitą. Gorzej: przybyłam z przyszłości.

- Z mojej, mam nadzieję.

Posłałam mu uśmiech, zapinając bluzę.

- Idziemy.

- A twoja kamizelka?

- Tylko utrudnia ruchy – przyznałam zgodnie z prawdą.

Po chwili szliśmy cicho po schodach. Matt był znowu skupiony. Ja też byłam i mój Mózg tak samo.

Kiedy tylko mój towarzysz wychylił się zza rogu, chwyciłam go za rękaw i pociągnęłam do tyłu, zanim padły strzały.

- Nie zatrzymujesz kul siłą woli, prawda? – zapytał, sprawdzając swoją broń.

- Niestety nie, ale znam inne sztuczki.

Mój Mózg na bieżąco analizował wszystkie informacje, głównie obrazy i dźwięki.

- Wychyl się jeszcze raz.

Zrozumiał, o co mi chodziło. Schował pistolet i ściągnął hełm. Rzucił go w głąb korytarza. Padły dwa strzały.

- Ma jeden nabój albo w ogóle. Słyszałam, jak zmienił wcześniej magazynek.

- Słyszałaś?... – zapytał powoli.

- Zaufaj mi. Zostań tutaj.

Wyszłam zza rogu.

- Nie mam broni – powiedziałam głośno, unosząc ręce do góry.

Jestem bronią.

Z drzwi wychylił się ubrany na czarno mężczyzna i wziął mnie na muszkę. Zrobiłam krok do przodu.

- Stój.

Jeden czy zero?...

- Strzelaj. – Zrobiłam następny krok.

Mój Mózg już przeliczył wszystkie możliwe trajektorie lotu pocisku.

- Jak sobie chcesz, suko.

Bandyta wycelował w moje czoło i nacisnął spust. Odchyliłam głowę. Poczułam muśnięcie ciepła na policzku, kiedy pocisk minął moją twarz o półtora centymetra.

Teraz już był bezbronny. Podbiegłam błyskawicznie i wyrwałam mu broń, kopniakiem powalając go na ziemię.

- To tyle. – Butem roztrzaskałam pistolet i spojrzałam przez ramię na Matta. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha, szefie.

- Chyba jednak kosmitę.


	3. PRZEBUDZENIE

**PRZEBUDZENIE**

Siedziałam na balustradzie; pod sobą miałam dwanaście pięter. Matt przechadzał się po pokoju, przeczesując palcami włosy.

Teraz znał już moją historię i musiał się pogodzić z tym, kim jestem i co przeżyłam.

Nagle zatrzymał się i wyszedł do mnie na balkon.

- Wierzę ci.

Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona.

- Nie pytałam, czy mi wierzysz, czy nie.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że z tobą jest coś nie tak. Byłaś za dobra.

- Lepsza od ciebie?

- Dużo lepsza.

- Twoja męska duma nie wybaczy ci tego. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

Oparł dłonie o moje kolana i przez chwilę na nie patrzył.

- Bardzo bolało? – zapytał cicho.

- Bardzo i dwa razy.

Podniósł oczy.

- Raz jak straciłam te prawdziwe, a potem jak dostałam mechaniczne.

- To dla mnie za wiele...

Kiwnęłam głową i zsunęłam się z balustrady.

- Przemyśl wszystko. Podzieliłam się z tobą tym, co dla mnie najcenniejsze. Moimi wspomnieniami.

- A ty? Co zamierzasz?

- Muszę odnaleźć Dereka. I Johna. To moja misja. Po to tutaj jestem.

Odprowadził mnie do drzwi i objął mocno.

- Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że dowiedziałem się o Johnie i Damienie. Myślałem, że wolisz kobiety.

Wróciłam do domu i opowiedziałam Alex o tym, co się wydarzyło.

Moja przyjaciółka wpatrywała się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Naprawdę myślał, że jesteś lesbijką?

Kiwnęłam głową; leżałam na brzuchu z policzkiem opartym o poduszkę. Z mojej potylicy do laptopa Alex ciągnął się srebrzysty kabel.

- O ranyści, miał cię za _homo_, bo się z nim nie przespałaś? – Wybuchła śmiechem. – Faceci są tacy kochani!

- Długo jeszcze? – mruknęłam.

- Właściwie to już skończyłam.

Usiadłam i Alex podała mi laptopa.

- Wszystko tam w porządku. – Poklepała mnie po głowie.

- Dzięki.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz mojej pomocy?

- Tak. To nie będzie łatwe, ale wiem, jak myśli John.

- A jeśli jeszcze tak nie myśli?

Spojrzałam na nią, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Poradzę sobie.

- Nie wątpię. – Alex wstała. - No to, powodzenia.

Odprowadziłam ją wzrokiem do drzwi. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała przez ramię.

- Pamiętasz, jak się poznałyśmy? – zapytała w progu.

- Oczywiście.

- Nie zmieniłam zdania o tobie od tamtej pory. Jesteś wariatką, ale chyba za to cię kocham.

- Więcej takich tekstów, a faktycznie wezmą nas za parkę.

- Niedoczekanie. Ja wolę facetów. Ty wibratory.

- To szczoteczka do zębów! – Cisnęłam w Alex poduszką, ale ta śmiejąc się, zdążyła uciec.

Po chwili jednak wróciła i zamknęła drzwi.

Położyłam się z powrotem na brzuchu, kładąc przed sobą komputer. Sprawdziłam kabel i „zanurkowałam" w morze informacji. Lubiłam to. Po chwili mój Mózg zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Zamknęłam oczy. Przez głowę przemykały mi zdjęcia, różne teksty, spisy, raporty, protokoły. Starałam się myśleć jak John. Stworzyłam model „życia", które mógł prowadzić. Przeliczyłam, ile musiał mieć lat. Potem zajęłam się Derekiem. Kluczem było miejsce, w którym się spotkaliśmy. Mieszkał gdzieś blisko czy po prostu przerażały go supermarkety tak jak mnie? Narysowałam okręgi na mapie; środkiem był sklep. A ich dom? Gdzieś na uboczu, łatwy do obrony, spokojna dzielnica, posiadłości daleko od siebie. Najlepiej z wyposażeniem, które sprawiałoby pozory normalności. W mojej głowie pojawiły się cztery adresy w obrębie obszaru, który wyliczył mój Mózg. Ogłoszenia. Dwa nieaktualne. Wybrałam pierwszy numer. Nikt nie odebrał. A potem zadzwoniłam pod drugi.

- Halo? – Usłyszałam kobiecy głos.

- Dzień dobry. Dzwonię w sprawie ogłoszenia.

- Nieaktualne. Przykro mi. – Chciała odłożyć słuchawkę.

- Chwileczkę! – powiedziałam szybko. – Wiem, że to już nieaktualne, ale ten dom ma metraż, jakiego potrzebuję. Jestem ciekawa, ile osób tam mieszka?

- Trzy. Albo cztery.

John, Sarah. Cameron? Derek.

- A czy w pobliżu jest jakaś szkoła? Pytam z czystej ciekawość.

- Dwie przecznice dalej.

- Wielka szkoda, że taka okazja umknęła mi sprzed nosa. Mam dwie nastoletnie córki. Widziałam zdjęcia domu w Internecie. Byłyby zachwycone. W każdym bądź razie, dziękuję bardzo.

- Proszę. Do widzenia. – Odłożyła słuchawkę.

Znalazłam szkołę. Bingo. Dwoje nowych uczniów. John Baum. Cameron Baum.

Odłączyłam się i zamknęłam laptopa. Wyszłam na korytarz i poszłam w stronę pokoju Alex. Zatrzymałam się jednak, słysząc dobiegające zza drzwi skrzypienie. Uśmiechnęłam się i zajrzałam do środka Okiem, używając wykrywacza ciepła. Moja przyjaciółka nie była sama.

- Wychodzę! – krzyknęłam tylko i po chwili siedziałam już w samochodzie.

Dojazd zajął mi dwadzieścia minut. Zostawiłam auto przed jakimś domem i poszłam dalej na piechotę. Tak, dokładnie tak sobie to wyobraziłam. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Wiedziałam, jak myśli. W końcu dzieliłam z Johnem nie tylko łóżko.

Jakaś kobieta w ciąży zlustrowała mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Posłałam jej uśmiech.

Po chwili weszłam po schodach na drewniany ganek. Zadzwoniłam do drzwi, rozglądając się uważnie.

Zamek szczęknął i w progu pojawiła się wysoka kobieta o falujących, ciemnych włosach.

Mój Mózg podpowiedział mi od razu, na kogo patrzyłam.

- Sarah Connor – powiedziałam zupełnie podświadomie.

Wiedziałam, że matka Johna zawsze przy drzwiach trzymała shotguna, ale nie sądziłam, że będzie chciała użyć go od razu, o nic nie pytając. Pistolet błysnął w słońcu. W ostatniej chwili zbiłam jego lufę. Pocisk zrobił dziurę w mojej stopie.

- Nie chcę walczyć! – krzyknęłam, wyrywając jej broń. Rzuciłam ją na ziemię.

Nagle zjawiła się ta terminatorka. Cameron. Wymierzyła mi cios w brzuch. Tylko częściowo go sparowałam. Cofnęłam się, wyczuwając pod stopą pustkę. Runęłam w dół, spadając ze schodów. Potężne uderzenie w głowę pozbawiło mnie przytomności.

***

Przewróciłam się na drugi bok. Chciałam go dotknąć, ale szybko zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam czym. Otworzyłam oczy, które szybko przyzwyczaiły się do panujących ciemności. Usiadłam na łóżku, zerkając na kikut mojej ręki. Spojrzałam w głąb pomieszczenia. John siedział przy biurku plecami do mnie. Podeszłam do niego i objęłam go zdrowym ramieniem. Grzebał w mechanizmie mojej protezy.

- Coś z nią nie tak? – zapytałam, przesuwając dłonią po jego nagiej piersi.

- Nie, ale chciałem się upewnić.

Znalazłam palcami podłużną bliznę na jego żebrach.

- Wracamy do łóżka?

- Tak. Tylko podłączę ci rękę. Usiądź.

Posłusznie usiadłam. Po chwili poczułam impuls elektryczny, który przebiegł moje ciało, kiedy proteza została podłączona. Poruszyłam ramieniem, pokazując mu, że wszystko w porządku. Posłał mi łagodny uśmiech. Zsunęłam się na jego kolana i zaczęłam go całować.

***

BŁĄD SYSTEMU.

Zamrugałam oczami. Mój Mózg kończył skanowanie. Wspomnienie musiało się włączyć samo. Uderzenie pewnie coś uszkodziło.

RESTART.

Nie znosiłam tych komend. Sprawiały, że czułam się jak maszyna. Westchnęłam ciężko.

Otworzyłam oczy. Leżałam na łóżku. Jego oparcia zostały zagięte tak, żeby stworzyły coś na kształt kajdan na moich rękach i nogach. Moja głowa też była unieruchomiona. Poczułam delikatną woń krwi.

- Erica Williams. – Usłyszałam znajomy męski głos, ale nie widziałam jego właściciela.

- Derek Reese. – Uśmiechnęłam się kącikiem ust. – Kopę lat.

- Myślałem, że ta dziewczyna jest niezniszczalna, a jednak ją dorwaliście.

- Bo jestem. Nikt mnie nie dorwał.

- A więc jesteś Ericą Williams? – Nachylił się nade mną; w dłoni trzymał pistolet.

- Starszy Reese. Nadal seksowny jak diabli. – Uśmiechnęłam się, patrząc mu w twarz; pociągnęłam nosem. – Tylko pachniesz jakoś inaczej. Częściej bierzesz prysznic czy co?

Przesunął lufą po moim policzku.

- Brzmisz jak Erica, ale o ile pamiętam, ona nie miała metalowej czaszki.

- Zaraz, zaraz. Pocięliście mi głowę? Dlatego czuję krew. No nie, dziś rano myłam włosy!

- Maszyna, a narzeka jak człowiek. Powinienem cię od razu zastrzelić.

- Nie jestem maszyną! – Szarpnęłam ręką, uwalniając ją; Derek cofnął się, celując we mnie.

- Masz dziurę w stopie.

- Wiem. – Odgięłam belkę i rozmasowałam szyję; usiadłam na łóżku. – Wiem, jasne?

- Dziurę, która nie krwawi.

- Bo nogi mam mechaniczne. – Uniosłam prawą dłoń i zacisnęłam ją w pięść. Wysunęły się metalowe ostrza. – Rękę też i oko, ale resztę mam ludzką. Z krwi i kości.

Nie odpowiedział; nadal we mnie celował.

- Nie znaleźliście chipu, prawda? Szukaliście tam, gdzie mają go terminatory. – Poklepałam się po potylicy. – Chip mam tutaj.

- Mózg też masz mechaniczny?...

- Tylko połowę. – Uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie; uwalniając nogi. – Wiesz co? Zastrzel mnie, jeśli naprawdę podejrzewasz, że jestem maszyną.

Zawahał się, obniżając nieco broń. Wstałam i podeszłam do niego. Wyciągnęłam dłoń po pistolet i nakierowałam lufę na moją głowę.

- Człowiekiem jest się tutaj. – Sięgnęłam po jego wolną dłoń i dotknęłam jego palcami swojego czoła. – Tutaj. – Przycisnęłam jego rękę do mojej piersi, żeby poczuł bicie serca. – I tutaj. – Rozpięłam spodnie i wsunęłam jego dłoń w moje majtki. – Wiesz, jak one tam są zbudowane, Derek. Czujesz mnie?

Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Wyraźnie poczułam, jak poruszył palcami. Chyba faktycznie dawno nie byłam z mężczyzną. Puściłam jego rękę. Nie od razu ją cofnął.

- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał, chowając broń za pasek spodni.

- Przybyłam z misją. – Poprawiłam dżinsy.

- Misją?

- Powierzoną mi przez Johna.

Uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

- Connora? Chyba nie awansowałaś przez łóżko, co?

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Tak właśnie się stało – syknęłam. – I wiesz co? Jestem z tego dumna. Zawsze byłam dla niego kimś więcej niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci. W łóżku rozmawia się o rzeczach, których nikt inny nie ma prawa usłyszeć. To bardzo ważne rzeczy, Reese.

Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem.

- Derek! – Gdzieś w głębi mieszkania trzasnęły drzwi; po chwili w pokoju pojawiła się Sarah; zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem.

- Jest z nami – rzucił krótko mężczyzna.

- Nazywam się Erica Williams. To zaszczyt cię poznać, Saro Connor. – Nie ruszyłam się jednak z miejsca; wiedziałam, że nie uściśnie mojej ręki. – Przybyłam z misją, którą powierzył mi twój syn.

- Co to za misja? – zapytała chłodno.

- Ochraniać was wszystkich. – Nie była to cała prawda.

- Mamy już ochronę.

Do pokoju weszła Cameron. Drgnęłam. Znałam tę twarz. Patrzyła na mnie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy straciłam nogi, rękę i oko. Wiedziałam, że mnie skanuje.

- Tak – mruknęłam. – Twój system zaraz ci powie o moich mechanicznych protezach. Tylko nie padnij z wrażenia.

- Dlaczego miałabym paść z wrażenia? – zapytała; wywróciłam oczami.

- Kim byłaś dla Johna? – Sarah zmarszczyła brwi.

- Kimś bardzo ważnym. Jego kochanką, obrończynią, pocieszycielką i powierniczką. Zastąpiłam mu ją. – Ruchem głowy wskazałam Cameron.

Matka Johna patrzyła na mnie uważnie.

- Można jej zaufać? – zapytała, spoglądając na Dereka.

- Ty nie ufasz nikomu – mruknął. – Ale ja znam Ericę. Uratowała mi życie.

- Masz nam chyba dużo do powiedzenia. – Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

- To prawda. Gdzie John?

- Nie ma go tutaj.

- Jest. – Moje Oko już sprawdziło dom, szukając źródeł ciepła. – Chyba, że to bardzo duży kot.

Sarah wymieniła spojrzenie z Derekiem.

- John – zawołała go. – Możesz przyjść.

W progu stanął nastoletni chłopak. Nie od razu zauważyłam podobieństwo, ale to bez wątpienia był John Connor. Tylko że teraz bardziej przypominał Damiena.

- Byłaś... jesteś moją kochanką? – zapytał rozbawiony, wpatrując się we mnie.

Moje serce zadrżało.

- Przepraszam – szepnęłam i minęłam go, wybiegając z pokoju.

Po chwili biegłam już ulicą. Wpadłam do samochodu i ruszyłam z piskiem opon. Moje zdrowe oko przesłoniła mgiełka łez. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego płaczę. Dlatego, że tak bardzo przypominał Damiena? Dlatego, że nagle uświadomiłam sobie swoją sytuację? Dlatego, że to nie był John Connor, którego znałam, tylko jakiś dzieciak? Nie chciałam, żeby ten moment kiedykolwiek nastąpił. Żyłam ze świadomością, że któregoś dnia spotkam Sarę, ale miałam nadzieję, że to nigdy się nie stanie. Nie chciałam już walczyć. Miałam swoje wymarzone życie.

Wymarzone? Bez Johna? Bez Damiena? Co to za życie?!

Jesteś egoistką, Erico Williams. Pieprzoną egoistką!

Zatrzymałam samochód. Byłam pod apartamentowcem Matta! Myślałam, że jadę do domu.

Nie zastanawiałam się długo; wysiadłam i wbiegłam do środka. Złapałam windę i po chwili stałam już pod drzwiami jego mieszkania. Zadzwoniłam. Długo nic się nie działo. W końcu jednak zamek skrzypnął.

- Erica? – Stanął w progu; miał na sobie jedynie ręcznik. – Wybacz, brałem prysznic. Długo czekasz? Płaczesz?... Co się...

Nie dokończył, bo rzuciłam mu się na szyję, całując go w usta. Znalazłam się w jego ramionach. Zatrzasnął za nami drzwi i wziął mnie na ręce. Po chwili byliśmy w jego łóżku.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**


End file.
